


Mi andresti sempre bene

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Aquarion Evol
Genre: F/M, What If...?, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sempre.» dichiarò lui, allontanandola un po’ da sé: «Mi andresti bene sempre, Mix.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi andresti sempre bene

**Titolo** : Mi andresti sempre bene  
 **Personaggi** :  Andy W. Hole, Mix  
 **Genere** : romantico, fluff  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Avvertimenti** : flashfic, what if...?  
 **Wordcount** : 370([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Scritta per la  quinta settimana del [COWT](http://landedifandom.altervista.org/iniziative/cowt3/)  con  il prompt grande (max. 500 parole).

  


«Sei solo un patetico uomo scavabuche! Ma è possibile che non sai fare altro che scavare?»  
Mix gli stava urlando contro da un bel po’ – e, ormai, stava facendo orecchie da mercante su quello che gli diceva –, mentre il suo sguardo rimaneva su quello che aveva davanti a sé.  
Grandi.  
Immense.  
Le sue Big Bang.  
Eh già, quelle meraviglie erano tutte sue, così come lo era Mix.  
«Andy, mi stai ascoltando?»  
Il ragazzo inclinò il capo, sicuro che Mix stesse continuando con la sua tiritera, mantenendo lo sguardo sul quel seno così grande: voleva toccarlo, voleva allungare la mano e stringerlo.  
«Andy si può sapere cosa stai…?» iniziò la ragazza, seguendo lo sguardo di lui e arrossendo, non appena capì: «Sei un idiota!» esclamò, assestandogli un calcio fra capo e collo, correndo poi via.  
«Certo che sono proprio grandi.» dichiarò Andy, allungando una mano verso il cielo: «Chissà com’è stringerle. Voglio stringere quel seno enorme, sentirlo contro la mia pelle…»  
  
  
  
Stupido.  
Idiota.  
Il più enorme cretino che lei conosceva.  
Continuava a girare in tondo nella sua camera, lanciando, di tanto in tanto, uno sguardo al suo riflesso nello specchio e fissando quel seno, così grande: «Ma perché non siete come quelle di Zessica?» urlò, pestando un piede per terra.  
Odiava il suo seno enorme.  
L’aveva sempre messa in imbarazzo con quei maschi sudici, attirando fin troppi sguardi.  
E, quello scemo di Andy, non faceva differenza.  
«Mix?»  
S’irrigidì, sentendo la voce del protagonista dei suoi pensieri dall’altra parte della porta: «Lo so che sei qui.»  
«Vattene! Non voglio più vederti!»  
«Ma perché?»  
Perché…  
Perché…  
«Perché sei fissato con il mio seno!» urlò, arrossendo e sentendosi una stupida.  
Stupida lei.  
E stupido lui.  
«Mix, aprimi.»  
«No.»   
Riuscì a dire quell’unica sillaba, prima che un buco – fin troppo enorme, per i suoi gusti – si aprì e permise al castano di entrare nella stanza; Andy le sorrise, avvicinandosi e stringendola forte contro di sé: «Quanto sei stupida. Tu sei la mia Mix e mi andresti bene anche senza questa meraviglia di Big Bang.»  
«Puoi smetterla di chiamarle così?»  
«No.»  
La ragazza si rilassò un poco, rassicurata dalle parole e da quell’abbraccio: «Quin…quindi ti andrei bene anche se non avessi questo seno grande?» mormorò, poco convinta di sé stessa e di quella relazione che, di certo, non aveva cercato.  
«Sempre.» dichiarò lui, allontanandola un po’ da sé: «Mi andresti bene sempre, Mix.»


End file.
